


Oh what a mess

by IrIsh_Misfit



Category: Red Canyon (2008), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrIsh_Misfit/pseuds/IrIsh_Misfit





	1. Surprise

After three hours of asking, begging and finally the promise of sex Rick had finally convinced Daryl to go to Deanna’s party with him. Rick stood and watched Daryl, hide himself in the corner of the room, drinking one beer after another. Rick thought it was cute that Daryl was so shy and backwards. Rick made his way from one person to another shaking hands, and talking introducing himself to people and every once in while pointing Daryl or Carl out to them. Carol had Judith, she thought it would be best for Rick to go to the party and get to know everyone and plus it had been awhile since he and Daryl had any time to their selves so Carol, told him she would keep Judith and for him to send Carl to her house after the party.   
Rick looked back at Daryl who was still hiding in the corner, noticing that he had that look on his face he was tracking ……somebody. Rick almost laughed out loud when he followed Daryl’s eyes and seen Aaron, the man that had brought them to Alexandria. He knew that Daryl had a crush on Aaron from that day in the barn, when Daryl couldn’t take his eyes off of him….the same way he acted when Rick had joined the group.   
“Hey babe…..your gonna stare a hole through him” Rick grinned.  
“What?” Daryl mumbled breaking his stare off of Aaron.  
“Oh what you didn’t think I didn’t see you staring at him since he walked into the house” Rick smiled.  
“I have not” Daryl said.  
“It’s okay Dar…I think it’s cute” Rick said hugging him….feeling Daryl jerk away from him he wasn’t the type for PDA.  
“Hush” Daryl grumbled.  
“He’s cute” Rick said moving to stand beside Daryl looking at Aaron.  
Daryl’s face was blood red at that point, “Dammit Rick” he mumbled looking down at his boots. “He has a boyfriend…..and from what I hear not such a nice one” Daryl tells him taking a drink from his beer.  
“Yeah, I heard that” Rick says handing Daryl another beer. “Mac right?” Rick asked.  
“Yeah” Daryl answers.  
“I also hear he kinda looks like you ….so Aaron must like them rugged good looks” Rick winked at him holding Daryl’s chin in his hand.  
“Go on” Daryl says pushing Rick’s hand away from him. “I’m going to the house” Daryl mumbled placing a quick peck on Rick’s cheek, that made Rick laugh.  
Rick had promised Daryl sex ……he didn’t specify with whom the sex was going to be with. Rick made his way to Aaron hoping that he didn’t get hit for this but he was going to try.   
“Hey Aaron how have you been?”   
“I could be better, man of mine is gone again.” Aaron huffed Rick could tell that he was aggravated and upset.  
“Did he go on a run? Rick asked.  
“If fucking Jessie counts as a run then yes he went on a run” Aaron said finishing off a beer.  
“Oh shit sorry”   
“Thanks”   
“It’s none of my business but why are you still with him if he cheats….I mean if Daryl cheated on me I would leave his ass” Rick asked.  
“I don’t think you would ever have to worry about Daryl he’s a good guy” “And you don’t just leave Mac …he’s very protective….very territorial.”  
“Are those from Mac?” Rick asked nodding at bruises on Aarons arm.   
“Oh…..no …happened on a run yesterday” Aaron told him. Rick could tell he was lying ….for one the bruises were older than a day and for two Aaron didn’t go on a run yesterday.  
“Where is Daryl by the way I seen him when I came in?” Aaron asked.  
“Oh I embarrassed him he went to the house” Rick said a smile on his face. “I seen him looking at you when you came in …..he has a crush I think” Rick smirked.  
“A crush on me?” Aaron asked. Rick could tell by the look on Aarons face that he was not only surprised but flattered.  
“Yeah, he has had one since he first met you in that barn. You know if Mac don’t come home tonight and you don’t want to stay alone in your house you can come stay with us ….the kids are staying at Carol’s tonight” Rick tells him stepping a little closer.  
“Okay thank you” Aaron answers the look on his face tells Rick that he had got his hint. “I think I might do that” Aaron says smiling at Rick.   
“Good, no need to be treated the way he treats you” Rick said. “I have to make my rounds then we can go and I need to drop Carl off at Carols” Rick tells him, Rick was very excited about this ….even though Daryl may kill him. Rick made his rounds and says goodbye to everybody and thanks for the invite. He grabs Carl and Aaron and leaves the house  
“Okay Carl you are going to stay at Carols tonight” Rick tells him as they make their way to their house.  
“Why so you and Daryl can have sex” Carl hissed.  
“Yes …..now shut up and come on” Rick laughed, he was really loving these teenage years. Rick walks Carl into Carol’s house, “Hey what’s Aaron doing out there” Carol asked looking past Rick and to Aaron.  
“Um….he’s coming to the house with me” Rick mumbled.  
“What the hell Rick….what about Daryl?” Carol asked her arms crossed over her chest and that pissed off look in her eyes that Rick had grown to be afraid of.  
“Actually I don’t think Dar is going to have an issue with it” Rick smirked.  
“You know he has a boyfriend right?” Carol says.  
“Yes…one that is sleeping with Jessie right now and leaves bruises on him” Rick says.  
“Hmmm yeah he seemed like that type when I met him….you know he looks a lot like Daryl.” Carol says.  
“Yeah I have been told” Rick says “Well thanks for watching the kids ….I’m going get home see if Dar kills me for this” Rick smirked.  
“Nah…he has a crush on him he told me” Carol tells Rick.  
“Yeah…..aint hard to see that” Rick laughed.  
Rick goes back out to Aaron and the two men make their way to his house. Coming in he could already tell it was going to be a good night….Daryl had found the bottle of whiskey in the cabinet and left a trail of clothes up to the bedroom. Rick grinned walking up the stairs, the grin got bigger and his cock got harder as he opened the bedroom door.  
“Hey there babe ….what happen the whiskey make you hot” Rick grinned making his way to Daryl in the bed in nothing but his boxers.   
“Hmmmm yeah” Daryl smiled finishing the glass he had poured.  
“So I have a surprise for you” Rick tells him running his hands up Daryl’s thighs leaning in kissing him tasting the whiskey on his tongue.  
“Oh yeah” Daryl mumbles kissing Rick back.   
“Yeah….Aaron come home with me” Rick whispered in his ear……feeling Daryl’s cock jerk in his boxers.  
“Hmmmm looks like somebody likes that” Rick moaned rubbing Daryl through the very thin fabric of his boxers.  
“What the hell for?” Daryl asked.  
“Early birthday present” Rick grinned, stroking Daryl through his boxers.   
“Are you sure babe?” Daryl moaned, as Rick stroked him.  
“Fuck yes babe….can’t wait to see you fuckin him” Rick groaned.   
“Damn” Daryl moaned feeling Rick’s big hand on him….. “Shit babe stop…..or I won’t be fuckin anybody” Daryl groaned.  
Rick let go of him, and got out of the bed going to find Aaron, Aaron wasn’t far leaning his back against the wall outside the bedroom “is he okay with this?” Aaron asked.  
“Yeah” Rick groaned pulling him to him, pulling him into a deep kiss, taking his hand into his leading him into his bedroom. “Damn” Aaron moaned as he looked down at Daryl who had lost his boxer. “I’m very lucky” Rick said grinning back at Aaron….he was very proud to have the sexy little redneck as his own.  
Daryl laid and watched as Rick kissed Aaron and undressed him, and was surprised as Aaron started pulling Ricks clothes off of him….he was much more rough then Daryl would have thought ….and it made him unbelievably hard. Rick walked Aaron to the bed, Daryl reaching up and pulling him to the bed beside him looking up at Rick for the okay.   
Daryl smirks as he leans down kissing him, running his hand over his body it was much softer than Ricks…..but he liked it. Rick joined the two men, running his hands over Aaron, as Daryl moved from his lips to his chest licking at Aaron’s nipples, causing him to moan. Daryl watched Rick stroke himself as he watched Daryl kiss Aarons body. Daryl kissed down Aaron’s body before teasing the tip of Aarons cock, licking around the head before taking it in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down on Aarons cock.  
Daryl sucked Aarons cock causing both Aaron and Rick to moan, Daryl spread Aarons thighs licking him from hole to tip, making Aaron shiver. As Daryl sucked his cock he started massaging his perineum a little trick Rick had showed him.   
“Fuck” Aaron jerked looking down at Daryl, his eyes glazed over.  
Daryl smirked grabbing his hips flipping him to his knees motioning Rick to sit in front of him “suck his cock” Daryl groaned spreading Aarons ass cheeks spitting on his entrance, before rubbing him causing him to moan on Ricks cock. “Fuck keep doing that” Rick moaned loving the feeling of Aaron moaning with his cock in his mouth.  
Daryl laughed, causing Aaron to moan again and jerk, Daryl licked from Aaron’s balls, spending some time licking and nibbling his perineum knowing that it feels amazing. Moving his tongue to his entrance licking, and kissing, before shoving his tongue into him, pushing him even further onto Ricks cock.   
Daryl replaces his tongue with a finger, working him open “harder please” Aaron moans before taking Rick back into his mouth. Daryl adds a second finger, pushing in harder than before still surprised that he wanted it rough he would have never thought Aaron liked it like that …maybe it was what his boyfriend done.  
“You ready?” Daryl asked as he runs his cock between Aaron’s cheeks, slapping it against his cheek a few time. Aaron nodded his head Rick moves to kiss him before moving down to join Daryl. Rick kisses Daryl as he spreads Aaron’s cheeks for him, Daryl hisses as he shoves in “Damn” Daryl moans grabbing his hips. Rick moves behind Daryl sucking his fingers into his mouth before shoving Daryl flat against Aaron causing Daryl to shove in even further causing both men to moan.   
“Fuck Rick” Daryl groans feeling Rick shove his fingers into him, making fast work of spreading him. “Fuck….babe it’s been a while since I have fucked you aint it” Rick moans slowly shoving into Daryl.  
“Son-of-a-bitch” Daryl moaned stopping his movements as he takes Rick into him. Rick pulled Daryl up to him kissing his shoulders, up his neck Daryl smiling at him mouthing “thank you” Rick answered by kissing him, and fucking into him, causing Daryl to push into Aaron.  
Rick and Daryl, get a rhythm, causing all three men to fill the house with moans and grunts. “Fuck I’m glad I decided to go to that party” Aaron moaned looking back at the two men, causing them both to laugh. “So are we” Rick says reaching past Daryl rubbing Aarons back.  
“Fuck…please Daryl touch me” Aaron moaned.  
Daryl moved his hand from Aarons hip to his cock, stroking him hearing both men moan “Fuck I love watching you fuck him” Rick moaned, thrusting into Daryl.   
“Fuck I’m the lucky one” Daryl moaned, feeling Aaron tighten around him as his balls tighten up and his release hits shooting his load all over Daryl’s hand and the bed underneath them. Daryl continues to fuck into him, bringing his hand up to his mouth licking Aarons cum of his fingers before turning back kissing Rick, sharing Aarons cum.  
“Fuck…Rick…Fuck…I’m gonna cum” Daryl moans leaning down flat against Aarons back biting into Aarons shoulder when hiss release hits filling Aaron up.   
Aaron moves, feeling Daryl’s cock pull out of him turning taking him into his mouth cleaning his cock, making Daryl jerk…. “Shit” Daryl moans watching Aaron suck his softening cock looking up at him.  
“Damn Dar” Rick moans as his release hits. “Clean him up” Daryl moans at Aaron as Rick pulls out of him, Aaron crawling to Rick taking hic cock into his mouth.  
“Come ere” Rick groans pulling Aaron off of him pushing Aaron to his back crawling between his legs …Daryl knew exactly what he was doing. “Fuck babe” Daryl moans moving up the bed watching his man lick his cum out of Aaron. Rick, shoves his tongue into Aaron, scooping Daryl’s cum out of him showing Daryl before leaning up to Aaron kissing him shoving Daryl cum into his mouth.   
Rick moves up lying beside the two men, kissing Daryl mouthing “you’re welcome” before rubbing Aaron’s chest. “You two look like you need a shower” Rick laughed picking at the dry cum on Aarons leg. “Yes we should” Daryl said smiling at Aaron. The two men get out of bed and head to the bathroom.   
Daryl gets the water going and they get in, kissing each other, Aaron grabs the shampoo, working it in Daryl’s hair. “This was great…thank you” Aaron says kissing Daryl.  
“No thank you for joining us” Daryl says pulling him to him.   
Rick, was putting some clothes on when he heard his front door slam open and what sounded like a man shouting.  
“Aaron…..where the fuck are you?”   
Rick hurried down stairs. “Can I help you?” Rick growls seeing the man who he is guessing is Mac.  
“Yeah….where the fuck is Aaron?” the guy growled stepping closer to Rick.   
“He’s busy……how is Jessie?” Rick asked.   
Rick looked back when he heard the other two men coming down the stairs ……. “Oh shit …..Mac” Aaron says grabbing onto Daryls arm.


	2. Realizations

“You need to get the fuck out of my house” Daryl growled, stepping towards Mac.

“Oh shit….what he give you a piece of ass you in love now” Mac laughed.

“Leave” Daryl was mad, Rick in the few years he had known Daryl he had never seen him this angry……he never got this angry when it came to him. Rick shook the thought from his head.

“You need to leave” Rick tells Mac stepping between him and Daryl.

“Fine……you can have him” Mac smirked looking back at Aaron, and turned to leave the house.

“Hold on….let me get my shoes” Aaron says hanging his head.

“You aint going anywhere with him” Daryl says looking over at Aaron.

“Yeah I am” Aaron says leaving with Mac.  Daryl stood dumbfounded, looking form the door to Rick.

“You’re a cop go do something” Daryl says. Rick could see that Daryl was very upset. “I can’t Dar….not unless he asks for it” Rick says sitting down on the couch.

“Did you see the bruises on him? Daryl asked looking at Rick.  “Yes babe I did……but when I asked about it he told me they were from a run….not Mac, I can’t do anything about it.”

“You know they are from him” Daryl says looking down at Rick.

“Why are you so worried about him” Rick asked. “He’s a grown man Dar, if he wants to go home with Mac we can’t stop him” Rick says looking at Daryl “I’m sorry.”

Daryl was even more pissed now, then before as he left the living room going out to the garage leaving Rick in the living room, trying to keep his jealously at bay. He gets up and heads to the bedroom, changing the sheets and going to bed, now knowing if Daryl would be joining him or not.

The next few days Daryl stayed in the garage and away from Rick, Rick could tell he was still pissed even though Rick really couldn’t do an about it until Aaron said something. “I’m going on a run” Daryl says coming into the kitchen.

“Alone?” Rick asked, feeding Judith.

“No me and Aaron” Daryl answers.

“Okay be safe” Rick says….his jealous side rearing up again. Daryl kisses Judith bye and leaves the house, taking his bike to Aarons.  Rick finish’s feeding Judith, and takes her outside to play, sitting down on the porch steps, he notices Mac coming out of Jessie’s house.

“So where’s the angry little redneck of yours?” Mac asks as he strolled up to Rick’s house.

“Out with Aaron” Rick answered noticing he look that on his face “oh you didn’t know Daryl was going on the run with him” Rick smirks.

“I don’t give a fuck” Mac says smirking at Rick.

“Yeah…..fuck I bet you don’t ….what it’s not fun leaving bruises on him anymore” Rick says standing up from the steps.

Mac laughed, “fuck you think those are bruises ….you should see the whore up the road” Mac laughed nodding towards Jessie’s house.

“What the fucks your problem?” Rick asks.

“I don’t have a fuckin problem….I like it rough, Aaron doesn’t……the whore does” Mac spits walking off.

Rick sit down on the steps, remembering that the bruises on Aaron’s arms was old and the only bruises he had. Rick shook his head he needed to talk to Aaron before Daryl done something stupid. Rick took Judith to Carol’s and went to Jessie’s.

1

“Hey Rick how have you been?” She smiled.

“Alright….can I ask you something, I just need to figure something out.” Rick asked.

“Um yeah sure”

“Okay you and Mac ….is that consensual?”

“Uh…..Yeah I know he’s dating Aaron and I’m married” Rick cut her off “I just wanted to know if it was consensual” Rick said. “He told me Aaron didn’t like sex the way he does….rough sex….and I was drunk and I…..” Rick cut her off again “That’s okay…Um that’s all I needed to know.” Rick says leaving the house. Rick was relieved that Mac wasn’t forcing her…..and now to talk to Mac.

He stopped and knocked on the door, waiting for Mac, to answer. “What the fuck do you want?” Mac growled pulling the door open.

“I want to talk to you”

“What the fuck for?”

“I talked to Jessie….and she told me about your “relationship” Rick informed him.

“What the hell you being so fuckin nosey for” Mac growled stepping towards Rick.

“I just wanted to make sure Aaron was safe.” Rick said, not backing down from him, Rick could tell he was not used to that.

“Awww are you in love to pig” Mac smirked.

“No but Daryl is and I want to keep him safe, I’m going to tell Aaron tonight that he can move in if he wants” Rick tells him.

“You willing to lose that angry little redneck of yours” Mac ask.

“To make sure he’s happy …..yes” Rick tells him “It takes a lot for him to so emotions….Aaron made that happen, so yes I am.” Rick says.

“Well if you want some dick…..you know where to find me” Mac smirks. Rick leaves the house….walking a bit “stiffly” trying to not show people his hard on and shaking his head trying to get the thought of Mac and his rough sex out of his head.

As he walks up to his house, he notices Daryl and Aaron in the garage. “Hey um can I talk to you two?” Rick asked as he walked into the garage. Daryl looked at Aaron, and they both nodded their heads.

“Okay let’s go into the house.” Rick mumbled leaving the garage and heading into the house. “What is it Rick….is something wrong” Daryl asked.

“No everything is fine, uh I thought about it and ….um Aaron I just wanted to invite you to move in here with Daryl, there is an extra bedroom, Carl stays up in the attic. It’s going to take me some time to get used to it but for now I know that you two should be together. I have never, seen Daryl show this much emotion about anyone he needs you.”  Rick says before turning to pick up the bottle of whiskey.

The other two men stand in awe just looking at Rick trying to comprehend what he had just said. “What are you saying Rick?” Daryl asked walking to him Daryl was confused. “I’m saying ….ugh….shit …that we are over ….I want you and Aaron to get to know each other more, he is much better for you that I am.” Daryl wrapped his arms around Rick, “Rick please …can we talk about this I mean if this is about the sex a few days ago” Rick cut him off “It has nothing to do with the sex, it was how emotional you got when he left with Mac…Daryl I know you love me I know that but you are in love with him I can see that and I’m okay with that I want you to be happy and Aaron can do that.”

“Rick ….thank you” Aaron says wiping tears from his eyes. Rick smiled as Daryl turned looking at Aaron “Go to him” Rick tells him. Daryl kissed him before turning and walking to Aaron wrapping him up in his arms kissing him….with much more passion that he ever had for Rick.

Rick grabbed the bottle and left the two in the kitchen, he left the house stopping at Carols asking her to keep the kids again for the night. “Damn you and Daryl didn’t get enough last time”

“No not me and Daryl, Daryl and Aaron me and Daryl are over, Aaron is moving into the extra bedroom him and Daryl.” Rick tells her.

“Oh Rick, I’m sorry” Carl says hugging him.

“No need to be sorry, I broke up with him…..Aaron is much better for him then I am…I know that …you should have seen how he acted, when Aaron left with Mac that night he loves him Carol he needs him” Rick tell her between drinks.

1

“What about Mac?” Carol asked.

“I’m going to deal with that right now” Rick smirked.

“Oh shit Rick….what are you doing?”

“Gonna go…deal with a man” Rick said leaving the kitchen Rick made his way to Mac’s house, yanking the door open Mac sitting on the couch a smirk coming across his face when he looked up at Rick. Mac picked up his tin and rubbed the piss poor shake and bake excuse for his drug of choice that he started making in an old house outside the walls.

“Seriously” Rick ask.

“What are you gonna arrest me?” Mac said

Rick fell onto the couch beside Mac, drinking from the bottle. “What the fuck you doing here?” Mac growled feeling the drugs take hold. “Getting away from my house” Rick answered looking at him. Mac had never met someone that was not afraid of him…..it was intriguing to him.

“Looks like you don’t mind that I’m here” Rick groaned grabbing his cock that was growing in his jeans.

“Fuck…..never was groped by a cop before” Mac groaned grabbing Rick by the hair pulling him into a kiss. Rick unbuttoned Mac’s jeans reaching into them rubbing him.

“I’m not getting fucked….hope you know that cop….if you start with this ….you will be my bitch” Mac growled. The more Mac talked the harder Rick got….he never knew that being manhandled was his thing. “You gotta stop with Jessie” Rick says as he strokes Mac.

“Shit the fuck up” Mac says shoving Rick down on his cock …making him gag. “What your little redneck aint that big……not wonder you got rid of him.” Mac chuckles

Rick scrapes his teeth on Mac’s cock, making Mac grow even more in his mouth. Mac grabbed the back of Ricks head moving him up and down on his cock “Ah fuck your pretty good at that cop” Mac groans as he sit back and watched Rick take him all the way down his throat.

“Fuck get up …..take your fuckin clothes off” Mac demanded. Rick surprised himself as he done exactly what Mac told him too. Rick stood up removing his clothes, his cock twitching as Mac looked him up and down.

Mac stood up grabbing Rick shoving him over the arm of the couch, pulling his clothes off. “Fuck….you better hope you got me wet enough” Mac growled, shoving into Rick. “Son-of-a-bitch” Rick groans grabbing onto the couch, Mac thrusting into him….it hurt…but fuck he liked it. “Harder……fuck Mac harder” Rick groaned reaching behind him grabbing onto Mac’s ass pulling him into him deeper.

Mac grabbed his arms pulling him back on him…Mac pulled Rick up off the couch walking around to the front of the couch falling back on the couch “Ride me” Mac demanded. Rick started moving, riding Mac, Macs hands tight on his ribs, knowing that he was going to leave bruises.

Rick started stroking himself, as he rode Mac, Mac allowed him to get close to cumming before grabbing his hands. “Don’t fuckin think so…I cum then you…..bitch.” Mac groans fucking up into Rick. Rick moaned feeling how deep Mac was getting the feeling of his hand tight around his arms…..he was using him and Rick liked it.

“Fuck” Mac groaned slamming Rick down on his dick a few more times before summing biting into Ricks back, letting go of Rick. Rick stroked himself until he was moaning Macs name cumming hard.

“Damn….no wonder Jessie is okay with your ass” Rick said crawling off of Mac sitting down on the couch.

“Your welcome, but your ass aint staying here, get your cum filled ass off my couch go home” Mac demanded before getting up off the couch reaching for a cigarette.

Rick nodded his head, and got dressed and left. He had no idea why he liked being treated like Mac had just treated him…but he did. Rick quietly went through the front door, heading into the shower, cleaning himself up and looking at the bruises that Mac had left. Rick goes to bed, noticing Aaron and Daryl’s door was closed Rick fell asleep….dreaming of Mac.

2 Months later.

“So you excited about moving in together?” Rick asked falling back onto the bed.

“Fuck off” Mac growled kissing him.

“Oh you know you wanna live with me …..Judith loves you” Rick said laying on Mac’s stomach.

“Yeah” Mac looked down at him. Rick had come up with the idea of Mac moving in with him and the kids allowing Daryl and Aaron to move in together. He had introduced Mac to Carl and Judith…..Judith fell in love never leaving Mac’s side no matter when he was she was there, Carl said he didnt care and stormed to his room. Mac had put down the drugs the day he picked up Judith …he had been clean for a month.

Daryl and Aaron were happier than they had ever been. Daryl made Rick promise that the kids could come stay with him sometime. Rick of course agreed….he knew Daryl loved his kids and the kids loved Daryl


End file.
